Despedida
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Después de todo, al final, ¿qué queda?


Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V es propiedad de Gallop (sí, extraño, para mí que estoy acostumbrada a poner otro nombre)

-.-

Yuya se quedó mirando fijamente a su homólogo. ¿No debería ser extraño? Tener a alguien con tu misma cara frente a ti de manera no física. Cualquiera que no fuera él o no hubiera tenido contacto con sus experiencias habría salido despavorido de verlo allí, a Yuto y a él, cara a cara. Más allá de la estructura de la cara —en sí misma, toda la cara y los ojos— nada más había que se pareciera uno con el otro. Donde Yuya tenía un pelo _normalito_ —lo más normal posible dentro de su extravagancia— con colores rojo y verde salvo por un mechón que desafiaba lo común, nada estaba fuera de su lugar. Además de ello, sus ojos eran de un tono rojo oscuro, lo cual, a veces, le causaba ciertas incógnitas en su cabeza. Yuto, por el contrario, tenía el cabello en picos, negro y un fleco color morado que no cubría del todo su rostro o frente ya que era rígido y sus ojos eran una tonalidad grisácea de azul.

Incluso sus personalidades eran tan opuestas la una a la otra. Yuto era todo oscuridad y seriedad, no hablaba más allá de lo estrictamente necesario mientras que él, Yuya, le gustaba fanfarronear. O así había sido en un largo pasado que ya hasta parecía quimérico, amorfo a su percepción después de las enormes cosas transcurridas en esos meses desde el día en que obtuvo la invocación péndulo.

Solo habían interactuado una vez físicamente. _Ese_ día, el cual siempre aparecía en cursiva en sus mentes. El día donde Sora había revelado la verdad de sus intenciones —la verdad de su procedencia— y la _existencia_ de las cuatro dimensiones: Estándar, Synchro, Fusión y XYZ. El nombre de tal personaje y sus intenciones. Todo lo demás, absolutamente todo, desembocó en ese punto. La pelea entre sus dos homólogos —Yugo y Yuto—, la derrota de Yuto y la desaparición del mismo para revelarse más tarde en su interior, tomando control de su cuerpo sin manifestarse más allá de pequeñas visiones de otros hacia él.

La emoción en el de ojos rojos era palpable en su rostro: su homólogo estaba libre, libre de la prisión de su cuerpo. Había vuelto luego de que todo ocurriera —una amalgama de sucesos borrosos todavía en su cabeza—. Yuya era el único dentro de la dimensión XYZ, lugar donde las cosas debían seguir su propio curso. Heartland... apenas volvía a verse habitada, el viaje interdimensional todavía asustaba a muchos.

Sin embargo, en ese punto, creyó que podrían ser eternos. Tener una amistad más allá de lo poco que habían convivido en los días dentro de la dimensión de origen de Yuto.

Un poco dubitativo —había convivido con él, no obstante, eso no significaba que le conociera tanto—, estiró la mano, a la espera. El otro le vio, con su rostro serio gracias a la ausencia, a la pérdida de ambos. Luego, una mueca se calmó y su rostro se relajó de una manera bastante extraña, permitiéndole sonreír como aquella noche ya lejana para ambos.

El día en el que Dark Rebellion terminó en el cuidado de Yuya con Yuto dentro.

Solo fue un apretón, la diferencia de temperaturas fue palpable, dejando a ambos con una impresión un poco más física de la existencia del otro. Eran reales, lo habían sido siempre. Solo... solo que habían peleado contra una irrealidad que los había hecho madurar de un modo más fuerte a sus pobres catorce años.

—Debes volver a Estándar —mencionó el oriundo de Heartland, con su voz carente de cuasi cualquier expresión excepto firmeza y un poco de calidez en ese punto. Una calidez propia de él hacia Kaito y Shun, sus amigos, sin contar a Ruri.

Las manos fueron separadas, regresadas a los costados de sus propios cuerpos mientras las imágenes viajaban a toda velocidad por sus propias mentes. La belleza de aquella ciudad sería imposible de imitar en la mente del joven muchacho de cabello verde y rojo, jamás vería algo similar a ello en toda su vida y tampoco tendría el placer de verlo una vez reconstruido. Los portales serían cerrados para evitar cualquier anomalía temporal, al menos de momento. Al menos, había dicho Reiji, para devolverle a los mundos la normalidad que habían sacado y el terrible daño hecho.

—Sí —dijo Yuya con un tono bastante triste. ¿Quién sería Yuto más allá de ese chico al cual le habían arrebatado todo? Tenía curiosidad de quién podría ser ese chico con su rostro plasmado en su lugar de nacimiento, en un ambiente que pronto volvería a ser el de antes—. A casa, mi mamá debe estar esperándome igual que todos los demás.

Sintió la mirada de su homólogo clavarse en él, giró la cara para percatarse de cierto nivel de incomodidad en el muchacho de mirada gris.

—Yo —empezó, tomando aire. Se veía confiado y, a la vez, conflictuado. Yuya quiso reír por ansiar tener esa personalidad. Una más confiada que la propia, una donde su misma depresión partiera lejos— quería agradecerte por cuidar de Dark Rebellion en lo que yo me mantenía encerrado sin ser capaz de comunicarme.

Incapaz de controlarse, el muchacho de Estándar comenzó a reírse un poco debido a la enorme cantidad de nervios expresados en él, alguien mucho más sereno, tranquilo y confiado, aunque... quedaba ese vestigio de oscuridad en su corazón, ¿cómo no desarrollarlo cuando ves cómo encierran a todo el mundo en cartas? Sin embargo, paró un momento cuando el de cabello negro respondió a sus risas con otras. Dañadas, sufridas y tristes, pero alegres a la vez. ¿Cómo se podía tal combinación? Era un niño al cual le tocó ser partícipe de una guerra, no tenía tiempo para reír excepto allí, acabada e iniciada el momento posterior, la paz, los días aburridos. La paz.

Una paz merecida después de las atrocidades ocurridas en Heartland.

—No —respondió después Yuya, calmándose de su ataque de risa. Había disfrutado la alegría de su compañero, aunque no comprendía del todo las razones—. Fuiste la clave para que fuera capaz de aprender la invocación XYZ, además de que el dragón solo responde a ti, Yuto.

Habían peleado, discutido y unido. Tantas veces, en la decisión de qué hacer con los rivales en esa misma ciudad, la cual encontró destruida en su totalidad la primera vez, sintiendo la tristeza de él y muy a pesar de ya no ser suya en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, seguía allí. Por Sora, un buen amigo, el primer aliado que tuviera jamás de la dimensión Fusión.

Un helado en su corazón le dijo que ya era el momento, no podía quedarse más tiempo contemplando la ciudad del futuro. El corazón para millones de ciudadanos que perdieron todo y poco a poco les tocaba reconstruir lo perdido.

—Debes irte ya, ¿no es así? —preguntó Yuto, mirándole al rostro. La risa desapareció, regresándole a un estado de neutralidad total. Algo dentro del de ojos rojos sufrió un poco gracias al brusco cambio de una actitud a otra, de una risa, la primera risa que escuchaba de él, a la seriedad con la cual lo encontró en Ciudad Maiami.

—Me esperan del otro lado —respondió con cierta melancolía y emoción. Los chicos, tu madre, el padre de Yuzu y su propio padre estaban cruzando aquella puerta. Yuzu, otro golpe duro a su mente de solo pensar en atravesar el portal que le llevaría a casa. ¿Qué sería de ellos? Ellos dos, después de todo lo sufrido y la existencia de sus homólogos en cada dimensión—. Muchos me esperan.

—Los conozco —respondió, enredando las palabras gracias a la rapidez con la que tuvo que hablar. Yuya se quedó un momento en silencio, estudiando las reacciones del muchacho con cabello negro y morado—. Lo siento si espié, era poco lo que podía hacer en el encierro, ver todo a través de tus ojos.

Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte —tumtum tumtum tumtum— mientras miraba lo que le llevaría a casa. La plataforma siendo separado solo por una puerta. El lugar sería destruido después de la llegada de todos los ciudadanos de la dimensión, además de desmantelar la tecnología. Ya nadie necesitaba viajar a través de las dimensiones nunca más.

—También tienes tarea aquí, Yuto —le dijo, alargando un poco más el tiempo que permaneciera allí—. Shun, Kaito y Ruri —el nombre de la chica le pasó un poco amargo, sintiéndolo como una especie de traición mencionarlo. No tenía nada en contra, por lo que no podía explicar para nada ese sentimiento— deben esperarte, no olvidar a los demás. Alan, Sayaka.

El oriundo de XYZ le tomó por el brazo y le acercó hasta el lugar del conector entre las dimensiones, mirándolo con un ligero atisbo de tristeza.

—Te extrañaré, Yuya —le dijo.

Y luego, casi sin preverlo, sin tener un indicio de aquel movimiento, Yuya fue sorprendido con un beso en los labios, llenos de una ternura de otro mundo.

-.-

Especificando: cree esto a base de terminar de traducir al inglés mi capítulo 1 de Sharpa y el enorme estrés mental que cargaba que me dispuse a intentar algo nuevo. Tenía en mente liberarlo para mi cumpleaños pero ese día tengo planes por lo que veremos qué sucede ese día en específico~

Bien, ya, explico. NO ES EL FINAL, sin embargo, es una pequeña idea de lo que tengo pensado para el día en que se estrene el mismo. Todos vamos de la mano, aquellos que lo estemos viendo, pero necesitaba sacar esto para sentirme bien conmigo misma. Quisiera usar las personalidades del manga pero... ese a penas va por el capítulo 12 y las personalidades son distintas del anime y me quedé picada más con el anime y bueno... Yuto casi no aparece pero las pocas veces he abierto mis sentidos y siento su "alma" un poco raro, pero no se preocupen, ya estaba loca de antes.

Por lo tanto, espero que les guste este primer trabajo que he hecho. Nervios a flor de piel y en vez de retraerme empiezo a cacarear. Mejor termino antes de hacer más nota que capítulo.

¡Nos leemos!

¿Algún comentario?


End file.
